Inside the Beast
by anon1126
Summary: A story based on the deputy and the Father during 5 where he is ooc. i had the idea while playing so, here's the drabble that followed Joseph Seed x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Rookie," the Sheriff began as their helicopter moved closer to the the cult's headquarters, deep within Eden's territory, "Since the Marshall, here, is convinced we need to do this, stay close and be prepared for anything. Got it?"

Blair nodded as she looked out the window at the many buildings below, she knew were filled with delusional people willing to kill her for Joseph Seed, the Father, and the vision he'd given them. Along with the drugs he used to further his hold on his 'followers'.

Marshall Burke looked at the Sheriff as the radio went off with a voice asking the team if the mission was truly a-go. "Yep, the Marshall says we're going in," the Sheriff replied through his headset, adding, "If you don't hear from us in fifteen minutes then you send in everyone, even the National Guard, you hear me?"

The voice acknowledged his request as the chopper met the ground signaling the beginning of their task.

"Sheriff, we'll be alright," Burke began his pre-takedown pep talk, or what they assumed he was doing, "Rookie, stay behind us because this could turn bad faster then you can anticipate, understood?"

"Yes sir," Blair replied as she got out of the helicopter with the rest of her team and followed them through the line of armed men and women on the path to the church where Joseph would be preaching.

She followed, staying close behind Burke, moving further and further into the cult's area until they reached the church's door which Burke reached for, only to be stopped by the Sheriff.

"You need to calm down and go in without all that angst," he warned, "This guy is not one to be messed with and the hotter you are when we enter the more fuel you give to his fire."

The Marshall nodded as he slowly opened the door, followed by the rest of the team to find the Father preaching about their arrival and that God would not allow him to be taken.

"Joseph Seed, you are under arrest for multiple counts of kidnapping, torture and murder," Marshall Burke announced as they reached the altar where he was speaking.

Seed resumed his sermon, ignoring the arrest warrant, "There they are… the Locusts in our garden… You see they've come for me. They've come to take me away from you. They've come to destroy all that we've built! We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go… God will not let them take me."

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way," Burke retorted as he looked Blair's way, "Go ahead Rook, put the cuffs on this bastard."

Joseph stepped forward toward her, his arms outstretched toward her, "If you do this, it will be your gravest mistake," he threatened while Blair looked between him and Burke, unsure of what she should do.

Blair took a deep breath before she moved toward Joseph and placed her handcuffs around his wrist before moving to his back and placing one hand on his shoulder as her team led them out, into a hostile environment, back to the helicopter.

"Stay close, Rook!" the Sheriff yelled as Blair began to lag behind slightly.

She sped up, pushing Joseph through the crowd, until she was in the helicopter with her team and their bounty as they lifted off the ground.

As they left the ground, Joseph's men leaped toward their craft in attempt to bring it down before another aircraft appeared and began to fire on them.

"Why didn't we know they had air support before we came in?" Burke asked, yelling in frustration.

Joseph stared eerily at Blair as he replied to Burke, "I told you God will not let me be taken."

Blair found herself staring back, unable to look away, as the chopper began its descent, crashing toward the ground. She blacked out as they hit the ground, the last thing she saw was Joseph's blue eyes locked on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's eyelids flicked open and closed a few times as she regained consciousness after the crash. The first thing she noticed once her vision cleared and she could see was the headset floating ahead of her with a voice coming across. Blair began to reach toward it but was stopped when Joseph Seed moved into her line of sight, pulling the headset into his hands to answer the message.

"All is well here," he said, his southern accent stronger then usual before he pushed it away again and looked at Blair. "I told you God would not allow you to take me and now, I fear, it is time for your reckoning," he threatened as began to maneuver himself to exit what was left of the helicopter.

Blair spoke, "Go ahead and kill me," she retaliated, "Because if I get away from this, I will bring back everyone to destroy you," her voice was low and harsh, causing Joseph to turn and grin at her, arrogantly.

He moved back in her direction and placed his hands on her seatbelt, unfastening it for her, "You're feisty," he commented, "I could use someone with your grit in my family, if you would like to avoid death or an aimless battle in favor of joining me," he made his offer, his eyes locked on hers once more, causing Blair to be unable to look away. "The choice is yours," he added as she stared back in silence.

Blair finally spoke after they sat, for what felt like eons, in silence, "Over my dead body," she spat gaining yet another grin from him.

Joseph pulled her, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder, "Your hesitation lets me know you may not be as opposed to me as you would like to believe," he said quietly before he spoke to his followers:

"Go and take out these heathens who tried to take me from you! Take them

alive if you can as they will be a great source of proof to the non-believers

when we convert them. I have chosen this young one as my own project

because she has shown a hint of willingness I have not seen in quite a many

months and I know each of you will gather the other three for me. When you

find them, take them to my siblings and allow our message to be shared through

our new friends!"

After his speech, he shoved Blair into the passenger side of one of the trucks surrounding the burning helicopter, cuffing her with her own handcuffs. Once he was in the driver's seat, he pulled a button down onto his bare chest and glanced her way, "You will learn to appreciate my protection and the love of our Lord."

Blair looked away and stared out the window, into the darkness, as he shifted the truck into drive and began the journey to his home, in the deepest part of his community, heavily guarded by all of his followers. Joseph put the truck in park and got out, moving to her side of the vehicle and pulling her out, gently, before leading her into his home.

"It's just the two of us, tonight," he announced as he sat her down at the table in his dining room, "Everyone is on the hunt for your friends and my brother and sister are guarding their lands, in case any of them make it that far. Would you like some tea, my darling?"

Blair shook her head, "I won't let you drug me into following you with that bliss you hand out," she declined, "Just chain me up wherever you're planning to torture me."

Joseph shook his head, "Oh no, you don't understand at all, do you? I don't plan to harm you, unless you deserve it, but I plan to make you my right hand. I can see the potential in your eyes."

"The potential you see is my plan to take you down," she retorted, "Have you ever thought of gaining followers without drugs and kidnapping? I mean, if God is really speaking to you, then why all the theatrics?" she snapped, goading him in hopes for a reaction she could use to gain her freedom.

Joseph raised his hand, only one finger in the air, shaking it in her face, "My children come to me willingly because I can offer them a world without pain and suffering, God's true plan for us. Violence only became necessary when others began invading our Holy grounds in attempts to 'free' my children from their freedom," he paused and looked into her eyes, gauging a response, "You see, the killing came after and it wasn't initiated by my people but by others. You don't expect us to roll over, do you?"

"I haven't heard that version of your little Eden's Gate," she snapped, "If that's true then why haven't you taken the time to explain yourself to the authorities instead of waging all out war? Nothing adds up on either side of this story," she added beginning to feel exhaustion set in from the events leading up to where she was.

"Get some sleep," he said, his tone different then she'd heard it, softer somehow, "Tomorrow, we can figure out who's the liar and who's telling the truth. I apologize in advance, but you'll have to keep the handcuffs on as a precaution since you are unwilling to have a cup of tea. I hope you'll forgive me," he added, moving from his normal tone to the soft one, multiple times before he helped her up and brought her to a bed, where he made sure she couldn't escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair woke the next morning to find herself alone as she felt the soreness of her muscles from sleeping with handcuffs on, but she knew she was better off then the others from her team. She laid there, lost in thought, until she heard the door open and Joseph entered, dressed in his suit he frequently wore during services.

"Feeling any more willing this morning?" he asked once he was at her side, sitting on the bed and placing his hand on her hair. Blair did everything she could not to flinch as she decided on an action plan.

She took a deep breath before she nodded, just barely visible, and spoke, "I will join you on one condition," she paused to see what he would say to her proposal.

A small grin crossed his lips as he nodded, "What condition do you propose, though I hope you realize, you're not really in a bargaining position," he mocked her, slightly.

Blair swallowed as she replied, "Let my friends go. Call off the hunt and I'll stay here as whatever you wish me to be."

"That's a large shift in stance," he mused, "How am I to know you're not using this as a way to get free and then turn on me?"

She shook her head, "I'm willing to join you without the drugs in whatever role you deem fit, on my word. I just want to know that my friends are safe and they won't be killed," she confirmed her appeal to him, moving her eyes to stare into his like he had done to her many times the previous evening.

"I accept your terms," he finally answered, moving to unlock her restraints, "You will join this loving family as my wife and we will get you out of these horrid clothes before anything else can happen," he decided as she kept from cringing at his statement.

She rubbed her wrists once they were free as she sat up on the bed and waited to see what he would have her change into to be more appropriate to his needs. She hated herself as she sat there, but she knew the best way to takedown a group like Joseph's was from the inside.

He reappeared in her room moments later with a white, lacy, dress for her. "Change and then meet me outside your door and then you may witness my mercy as I call off the hunt," he instructed before stepping back out of the room, leaving Blair alone again.

She took off her tactical gear and adjusted her ponytail before pulling on the dress he'd left, suppressing a gag as she did so. After she was decent, she stepped from the room to find him waiting just as he said he would.

"Now, you look simply breathtaking," he complimented her, "I'm so much more attracted to you in this form, it's almost too hard to control myself," he said, lustily as he moved to wrap one of his arms around her waist, pulling her close, tight to his body, which was firm and warm causing Blair's guard to lower just slightly.

He released her and grasped her hand, guiding her back downstairs, where they'd been the night before, where she found a group of heavily armed men standing in the living room.

"My children," Joseph began, gripping Blair's hand tighter, "Our deputy Blair, here, has agreed to join us as my future wife which means that the hunt for her friends is officially called off. Get on the radios and inform everyone to leave them be. Understood?" The men nodded before he continued, "Please tell my sister Faith to travel here and assist in the planning of our wedding. Dismissed," he finished as the men disbursed leaving he and Blair alone once more.

"Do you have any specific wishes for our unification?" he asked, turning to face her, his eyes beaming as he looked at her, causing a strange feeling to grow within her.

She shook it off before she answered, "None, you can plan it however you find most pleasing. What will I be doing here when you're away?" she followed up her reply, finding faking easier to do.

"You changed your mind about me so quickly," he commented, eyeing her curiously, "It still makes me wonder if that pretty little mind of yours is working against me," he added.

Blair shook her head, placing her hand on his chest, "I wouldn't be able to do that, I'm a terrible actress. The thought did cross my mind, but my friend's safety is worth this and, if I'm being honest, the more time I spend with you the more I feel at ease by your side," she confessed causing him to pull her into his embrace once more, leaning in and placing his lips to hers, hungrily.

Blair was taken aback but when his lips met hers, a heat she hated herself for, took over and she moved her arms to his neck, reaching into the hair held in a bun, gripping his body tighter to hers. After a time passed, Joseph pulled away, shaking his head, appearing upset with himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving toward him, suddenly finding herself concerned with him.

He shook his head, "I allowed myself to give in to one of my sins with you, lust. We can't do anything like that until we're married," he confessed, showing the true depth with which he believed his teachings.

Blair was still feeling the heat from their interaction as she attempted to comfort him, wondering if he'd found a way to drug her in hopes to explain her change, "If we are to be married then it doesn't seem like it would hurt anyone. When will the wedding take place?" she asked, her motivations purely driven by the urge coursing through her body.

He glanced at her, finally, his eyes showing pain, "As soon as you wish, my Dear. I must go calm myself," he turned to exit the room but stopped and looked at her, causing her to notice he never removed his sunglasses, "Don't run away." He said it in a genuine way instead of a threat causing to Blair to shake her head, "I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Blair spent the following days preparing for her wedding, the upcoming weekend, to Joseph as she found herself falling for him more and more when she knew she should be repulsed and running away as fast as possible.

She sat at their dining room table, reviewing the dress choices Faith had given her once more when Joseph walked into the room and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly, as he placed a kiss on her hair. "Have you had any luck choosing a dress?"

Blair shook her head, "I can't pick one that's me," she tried to explain as she scanned the page, trying to settle on one so she could move on. "You've been here with me since you got me out of the helicopter, are you afraid I'll leave? I kinda envisioned you killing all the time," she spoke, at the same moment finalizing on a light pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline.

Joseph sat down at the table next to her, "I tried to explain to you from the first night that I don't kill for sport but out of necessity. There aren't any threats around currently which allows me to spend my time getting to know you better, thankfully without the effect of the drugs getting in our way. And, I'm not longer afraid you're going anywhere."

He moved from behind her and took a seat in another chair watching as she finally circled a dress for Faith, finalizing the last step of their wedding preparation. "Well done," he congratulated her with a small smile on his lips.

Blair stood from her chair and moved to stand in front of him before she straddled him in his seat, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to whisper, "I wish it was today so that I could finally have you," she teased, nipping his earlobe before pulling back to look into his eyes.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't be trying to lead me to sin, my Dear," he corrected and shamed her behavior before adding, "I am already having enough trouble holding back without your advances," he revealed which she could feel was true.

She smiled, innocently, "I'm sorry. I'm just impatient and it's the only thing distracting me from my bizarre change of character when it comes to you," she confessed, hoping not to offend him with her honesty.

"You mean the fact that you were here to arrest me and I captured you which wasn't pleasant either, yet you're ready to become my wife?" he teased her, releasing his hands from the arm rests on the chair and placing them on her hips as she nodded to his query. "I don't have an explanation other then the possibility that the chemistry between us overpowered our natures."

"So, love conquered all obstacles?" she suppressed a laugh, "That seems extremely hard to believe but maybe, because there was a small part of me that hoped you'd save me in the helicopter and that same part didn't want to put the handcuffs on you, in the first place," she explained, realizing she may not have been the best for the initial mission.

Joseph smiled, gazing into her eyes, "I saw that in your eyes and I tried to explain it to you, but you were stubborn, thankfully easier to breakdown then I'd expected," he teased her once more.

She shook her head as she climbed off from his lap, her own body aching from the loss of contact, "I guess I should go finish the preparations with Faith so we can finally be together, truly," she added, looking down at the bulge left in his pants from her actions.

He nodded, "I agree with that plan," he stood to attend to his own business, "You have much too strong of an effect on me that makes me fear what I'd have done if you hadn't changed your mind."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The end of this chapter ventures closer to an 'M' rating.

The evening of the wedding arrived and Joseph had set up everything outside of the church. He was at the altar waiting on Blair to emerge and walk down the aisle to meet him, noting his concerns with everything else had disappeared when she walked into the church to arrest him.

His brother John was present to officiate the ceremony while Faith organized everyone as they arrived for the event.

As the sun began to set, Blair appeared and began her walk down the aisle where Joseph was waiting on her, his face beaming as he took in the sight of her in her gown. She reached him and took his hands which he was already holding out for her to take.

John began the ceremony and the pair exchanged vows and just as John instructed them to kiss as he pronounced them husband and wife, the Sheriff and Burke appeared at the back of the crowd, taking out members as they worked their way to the newlyweds.

"What do we do?" Blair asked, her voice panicked as she watched them get closer and feared they could kill Joseph.

He grasped her hands, "Come on," he urged as he pulled her with him as they took off across the compound. He raced forward with Blair, glad she'd opted for flats, until he reached a large door which he opened, turning back to see something coming from the sky toward the city.

"My Dear, look," he grabbed her attention and she turned to see bombs coming toward them, her heart dropping as she thought over all the lives that would be lost as she raced into a secure bunker with Joseph.

Once they were secure, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head against his chest, grateful to hear his heartbeat, "You were right," she whispered, "All this time, you've been right."

He nodded from above her, "I didn't want to be," he confessed, "It might just be you and I from now on, are you alright with that?" he asked as she pulled away to look at him, her lips curling into a smile.

She nodded, "Of course, you're my husband Joseph. There's no other place I'd rather be at the end of the world," she leaned up and placed her lips to his as she grasped his face in her hands, running her tongue across his lips, heat coursing through her body once more.

He grinned against her mouth as he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, "We are married now, aren't we? There's nothing to stop us," he whispered, moving toward a wall deep within the bunker and pushing her up against it while her hands traveled down his upper body until she reached her target, undoing his belt and his pants as he ripped a slit up the side of her dress so she could spread her legs wider around him, gaining him better access.

They both prepared each other until he slid inside of her causing her to yell out in pleasure before he began to move in deeper and thrust at a pace that was neither fast nor slow. Blair arched her back to allow him deeper entry as she raked her nails down his back, her head rolling back in extacy, his own moans only adding to her accelerated climb to their shared goal.

They were all that was left and Blair hoped she could bring out the good in him to secure a safe world for whatever future may lie ahead but was aware of the darkness within herself that he brought to the surface with ease. For now, she'd stay in the bunker with him and enjoy the version of himself that he exhibited around her because he was not a man to be feared but a tender man, consumed with her happiness.

The End


End file.
